Bad Day
by shiroosh345
Summary: Bella is going through one of her worse days ever – could Edward help her out of this suck-ish mood? One-shot. Pre-Breakign Dawn, pre Eclipse. OC. M for language and... some actions ;)


**Bad day**

**Summary: Bella is going through one of her worse days ever – could Edward help her out of this suck-ish mood? One-shot. Pre-Breakign Dawn, pre Eclipse.**

**An: I don't own anything. I wish I had, but I don't :)**

**Hope u guys will like this little one-shot!**

"I will kill you!" Lauren yelled as she bounced at me. But before she could hit me, Alice grabbed her from behind. I shook with rage.

"Let the whore go, Alice. She's just begging for me to smack her ass off." I said venomously as Lauren threw profanities at me.

"Hey, what's going on here?" we heard our English teacher calling from the end of the cafiteria.

"Nothing at all, sir." Rose said and practically pulled my arm off of its socket as she led Alice and me towards building 6.

I looked at her questioningly. It was one of the nicest things she'd ever done for me. "Anyone could have seen that she was about to kill you." She shrugged and let my arm go _– finally._

I murmured something about shoving something down Lauren throat.

"Bella stop." Alice did anything but beg. "I know you're in a bad mood 'cause Edward and the boys aren't here, but we can do our own fun! We can go – "

"If you say 'shopping' I swear I'll – " I said, menacing at her.

"OK. OK. Bella, you need to relax. Why won't you – "

I put my hands on my ears. "Stop it!" I yelled at her. "The only thing I want is to go home, than go to my room and sleep till Edward returns from his trip."

Alice rolled her eyes, but said nothing.

Smart vampire.

*a few hours later*

I couldn't sleep. I opened my door and went downstairs to grab something to eat. I found nothing.

"For fuck's sake!" I did anything but yell at the empty fridge. Charlie wasn't going to return till midnight – he was in Seattle, helping to clean the mess that the new-born army created. Thank god that was behind us all.

I grabbed some cash and my jacket, and got out of my house. I got into my truck and drove off to the grocery store just to but ice-cream.

*half an hour later*

Well, in the end I got 2 buckets of Ben and Jerry's fudge and a bunch of gummy bears. It started to rain and I got all wet until I was at the warmth of the house. I put the bags on the counter and went to change closes. After I had fresh close on myself, I walked down the stairs and fell on the third till the sixth or seventh.

"dammit!" I swore at I got up, stumbling once more and came to a stop when my butt bounced on the freaking floor. "god!" I said behind clenched teeth. I somehow got up again and settled my sore body on the couch to find out that the TV remote was on the TV, 5 feet away from me.

"ahh!" I screamed in frustration. I got up and grabbed the remote, than landed on the couch with a huff. I turned the TV on to find nothing interesting.

"Where are those damned gummy bears?" I asked myself, and then remembered they were on the counter as well as my ice-cream. There was no freaking way I was going to get them now. I lay on the couch and managed to fall asleep.

Cold, comforting arms welcomed me as I woke up. I snuggled closer to Edward and sighed.

"Awake?" he murmured into my hair.

"Yep." I opened my eyes to find my breath-taking…. fiancé. Without even consider the consequences, I crushed my lips on his. I pushed myself closer to him and opened my mouth, licking his lower lip to find an entrance. Edward moved back.

"Bella, you know we can't – " he started to say.

"No, you listen, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!" I said, angry. "I just had the worse day ever, and I want some comfort. And if you can't give it to me, just leave, because I do NOT want to get any angrier or frustrated today."

He looked at me wide-eyed.

"What'd happened?" he asked, caressing my chick. And then I told him in a rush about the crappy day I had gone through.

"My poor Bella," he hugged me. "It's OK now. It's OK."

"Not it not!" I said, sounding like a little girl.

"You want me to comfort you?" he smiled at me tenderly. And then he smirked. I gulped as I nodded. He scooped me in his arms and we flew to my room. He put me on my bad so I was lying on my stomach.

"What about a little massage?" he murmured seductively in my ear. I nodded, helpless. His arms started to roam my back, up and down, putting a little pressure to their movements. It felt so good. I hummed in pleasure as his hands put some more pressure and started to knead my shoulders.

"Is it good?" Edward asked and I knew he smiled. I hummed again. Then, I felt a throbbing mussel on my lower back from my fall.

"Lower." I sighed. His hand found the right spot in seconds and started to knead it in circles.

"Your wish, my command." He kissed the small of my back. Than, and idea popped into my mind.

"Lower." I said quietly. He got lower till the beginning of my sweatpants. I put my head on my pillow and whispered even more quietly. "Lower."

Suddenly, Edward's hand weren't on my body and I lifted my head to search for him. He was lying next to me, scoffing.

"Bella…" he started.

"My wish, your command." I quoted him, pouting.

"Not _that_ wish." He crossed his arms, lying on his back while facing the ceiling.

"What had I _asked_, Edward?" I demanded, facing him. He still looked at the ceiling. "To make out like normal teenager?" his eyes flashed to mine.

"You know we can't – "

"We can't go full-house, but it doesn't mean we can't go to second, maybe third base." I said, looking away from him. Oh, I was angry. All this bullshit about 'I can't, I'll crush you, fragile Bella, bla bla bla'. "I'm tired of that! I'm tired of you turning me down, I'm tired of this unfair relationship and I'm tired of you, refusing to change me!"

Edward's eyes were hard as stone. "We have a deal, Bella. You'll marry me, we'll try to make love and _then_ I'll change you."

He looked hurt. "I know, I know," I said tenderly, putting my heads on either side of his face. "I just want to…" I didn't know what I want. I got lost in his dazzling eyes.

Edward flashed his crooked smile at me. "So, you are OK with the fact that we won't have sex till our wedding?" he asked, trailing his hand on my beck.

"Well," his hand on me was distracting even more than his golden eyes. "I'm not OK with that, but I agree to that, if – if we will do some other things except from kissing." His hand was on the back of my knee now.

"Like what?" he murmured, trailing his lips on my throat while his hand rubbed the back of my knee.

Determination came into my mind. "Get your shirt off." He stopped. "Get it" I murmured in his ear and he shivered lightly. "Off." In a flash he kneeled on the bad, shirtless. I roamed with my eyes his chest. His muscles, his bronze hair that went till his pants…

"Come here." I got on my knees to and started kissing him while rubbing his chest. He went along for a couple of minutes and a new idea came into my mind. I smiled a wicked smile as I unlocked my hand from his hair.

"What is it, love?" Edward frowned. The smile on my face got wider.

"I think," I traced his mussels with my finger. He shivered. "That if _you_ are shirtless… I should be as well." I kissed his bellybutton and looked at him.

To my surprise, he nodded. "sh – should I help you?" he stammered. I kissed his lips tenderly.

"If you want." In the next second my shirt was ruined. I looked at a very sorry Edward that gaze at my pillow like he intended to dig a hole in it just with his gaze. "It's Ok." I giggled. "It's OK." He looked at me and his eyes got wide.

I blushed. "You're beautiful." Edward whispered to me as he kissed my lips and than my neck. I noticed his hands got hold of my sheets.

I put my hand on his and slowly put it on my chest. He froze - his face was still on the crook of my neck. I guided his hand and started rubbing my breast with his hand in circular movements. After a few minutes, I leaned closer to him. "Think you can manage alone?" his head jerked to stare at me. I smiled.

He squashed my breast lightly and I moaned. He brought his other hand as well and started exploring. I still wore bra…

"Unlock it." I murmured. His hand came on the back of my body, but he couldn't open it. I smiled at him and opened it myself. The straps slipped off my shoulder and Edward took it off completely and kissed one of my breasts.

"you're perfect." He whispered. "Absolutely perfect." He kissed my other breast. And then… he put it into his mouth and sucked. _Hard._

This day just got from the worst to the best in my life.

I sucked a deep breath and wrapped my hands around his neck. In a flash he was lying on his back and I was on top of him. He sucked my other breast just as hard, while rubbing my other one with his hand. He nibbled and sucked, over and over, and just as I was about to cum, I heard the cruiser pulling up the drive-way. Charlie.

Edward got me off him. "No." I whispered quietly.

"Tomorrow its Saturday," Edward kissed my breasts one last time. "We'll catch up as soon as Charlie's out." He promised and put his shirt on me.

I felt funny at my core. "I can't go to sleep like that." I pouted.

"Wait a minute." Edward covered me with my blanket and disappeared. My door opened and I lay still till it closed again. Edward re-appeared.

"close one." I sighed.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, getting under the covers and hugging me.

_"I want you to do that again." I said. He kissed me once and got under my – his_ - shirt.

**Hope you like it,**

**R&R!**


End file.
